


I'm Starting to See the Appeal

by KatherineAJones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost smut, Awkwardness, Fanfiction reading, Fluff, Gamers, Human AU, Human Names Used, Humor, It's Arthur, Kissing, Language, M/M, What Did You Expect, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineAJones/pseuds/KatherineAJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur are Gamers/Youtubers and occasionally read fanfiction about themselves to their viewers. Alfred is clueless about fangirl lingo and a little more comes of it than usual. Rated for cussing, but Artie's in is, so that was obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Starting to See the Appeal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprinceschamberlain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceschamberlain/gifts).



> Not my first fanfiction, but my first one posted on here, so bear with me while I work out how all of this works. I wrote this for GarryxMcChairFan's birthday, which was yesterday, but she knows why this is late (I'm sorry, again!) She's awesome, so you should go check her stuff out. 
> 
> Chair, happy birthday, I really am sorry this took me a little longer than it should have, you are the best, and I hope you like it, even if it's not exactly what you had in mind.
> 
> So, in this, Alfred does a little insulting of fandoms and stuff which (believe me) I disagree with, but be comforted by the knowledge that it's because he's stressed and not because he totally believes everything he's saying.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What up my peeps?!" Alfred F. Jones, LPer and YouTuber extraordinaire, asked the camera was a big grin and his usual over-the-top energy.

"Must you always insist on doing that?" Arthur Kirkland asked beside him, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and judgemental eyes settled on the American.

"Whaaaaat? It's my greeting!"

"Yes, I know, that's why I asked if you must always do that."

Alfred huffed and pouted, "Yes, I must always do that. It wouldn't be my greeting if I didn't do it. Just do your greeting already!"

Arthur gave the camera a little, sarcastic wave.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Really? That is so lame, dude."

Arthur glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. Unfortunately, he knew Alfred's pout and the way he rubbed the spot Arthur had just hit was only for show. It didn't make him any happier.

"Anyway," Alfred said, turning back towards the camera and changing the conversation, "Artie here and I will be reading a little fanfiction to you all today."

Arthur scowled and grumbled, "Don't call me Artie." But by this point in their friendship, it was a half-hearted thing at best.

Alfred just grinned at Arthur's annoyance and continued, "I have already picked out a story for us to read and it's on my laptop." He looked around himself and muttered, "Now, where did I put that thing?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's tendency to lose things and picked up where Alfred left off, "Neither of us have read it beforehand, so all reactions are genuine. For some reason, I decided to trust Alfred's judgement, so we'll see how this goes," Arthur ignored Alfred's indignant "Hey!" and carried on, "You all have seen us do this before, so you know we just do it to make you all happy and not because we get money out of it or whatever. I don't know why, but you all like to pair us together a lot and all of the different ship names are weird, for the record."

Alfred had finally found his laptop and so looked over at Arthur in confusion, "What the hell is a ship name?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

"Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and drew him in close to whisper against his lips, 'Would you like to-'" Arthur broke off and stared at the screen for a moment before looking up at Alfred and then back down to the screen, his brow crinkled, "Did this story, by any chance, have the word 'smut' in the description?"

"Uh . . ." Alfred scrunched up his face, trying to remember, "Maybe? Why?"

Arthur could hear the laughter in his own voice as he asked, "Do you have any idea what smut it?"

"Noooooo . . . ? I told you I'm not into the whole fandom thing and that was why you gave me the job of finding the story to read because, and I quote, 'You won't be swayed by previous experience and won't understand what words mean so the viewers will get a more genuine look into the randomness of picking a story.' which didn't really make much sense because of course I understand what words mean, but things like 'smut' aren't actually words, so those don't count. Why? Is it a bad thing? Does it mean we're going to die?"

Arthur gave Alfred another amused look, shook his head, and continued reading, "Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred and drew him in close to whisper against his lips, 'Would you like to unwrap me here or would you rather do it in your bedroom?'" He handed the laptop back to Alfred, trying to stifle a snicker.

Alfred, the lucky, oblivious bloke, didn't seem to understand where this was going, "Alfred glanced around and replied, 'As much as I love to make a scene, I think my bedroom might be better for this one. I'm going to make you scream.' And with that, he led Arthur up to his room, giggles passing between them the whole way." He scowled, "I don't giggle."

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up the story, "Arthur, always the sensible one," Arthur smirked proudly at that and Alfred sent an elbow to the Brit's ribs, "made sure to lock the door behind them, 'So no one can interrupt,' he purred."

"Alfred practically growled and swiftly moved Arthur over to the bed and- . . . waaaaaaaait . . . HOLY SHIT!"

Arthur took one look at Alfred's face and burst out laughing. "Took you long enough," he got out between gawfs.

Alfred, meanwhile, was absolutely freaking out, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE PEOPLE WRITING THAT STUFF ABOUT US?! I CAN UNDERSTAND THE KISSING, BUT THIS?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS AND YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH ME AND OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT IS JUST SO WRONG! WE'RE ACTUAL HUMAN BEINGS! I CAN UNDERSTAND IT WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, BUT WITH ACTUAL PEOPLE?!"

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, confused, but a glance at the camera made him decide to save it for later. Instead, he said, "Alfred, calm down. It's just a story. We don't have to finish it up if you don't want to."

Alfred pouted and turned his strongest puppy eyes on Arthur, "Thank you, Artie, you're the best." And suddenly he had latched himself onto Arthur koala style and Arthur was desperately trying to get air in as he felt like he was being squeezed to death.

"Let's just finish this video up, yeah?" he choked out.

"Oh, right!" Alfred released Arthur and Arthur took in a couple of breaths to return oxygen to his body. "Well, Arthur and I are not going to be finishing this because that just got really awkward and I mean, c'mon y'all, seriously?" He shuddered for effect. "Anyway, on Arthur's channel, we did the What's That Body Part Challenge," Arthur made a face, "So you all should go check that out in this box over Arthur's face," he made a box with his hands over Arthur's face and Arthur glared through it, "And what else should they do, Artie?"

Arthur perked up a little now that Alfred's hands were no longer in his face, "They should like this video and subscribe to both of our channels. Leave a comment below about what you liked and whether or not you think we should do this again some time. If we decide to do it again, I'll pick the story so we'll actually read all of it."

"And I'll see you all next time," Alfred blew a kiss to the camera, Arthur gave him a disgusted face, and Alfred turned the camera off. "Well, that was fun."

Arthur, suddenly serious, asked, "What was that all about?"

Alfred wrinkled his forehead, "What was what all about?"

Arthur made a general gesture, "The whole, 'You would never do that with me,' thing."

Alfred blushed, "I-I meant, uh, we would never do that together because we're just friends."

Arthur gave him a bitchface he totally stole from Sam Winchester, "Alfred, I'm an English major and I actually did the work on that stupid discourse analysis research paper we had to do in high school. I am incredibly trained in paying attention to language and specific words used, especially unconsciously, and you said I would never do that with you, so what the hell was going through that head of yours that made you say that?"

Alfred turned absolutely scarlet and opened and closed his mouth a few time before pushing out, "Nothing."

"Alright, let me try again. I have been your best friend for a fucking long ass time and I don't think either of us even know how long it's been, but the point is that I arguably know you better than your own mother, so spill, because I've never seen you this self-conscious before and it's worrying me."

Alfred shifted uncomfortably, "It's nothing, I promise. I've just come to accept a few things about our relationship."

Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Like what? Because you're making it sound like . . . Oh," his eyes widened a little, "You think I don't like you?!"

Alfred's shoulders fell a little, "I . . . I mean, I know you like me like a friend and all, I just . . ."

"Shut up."

Alfred's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Arthur didn't give Alfred time to react, instead suddenly surging forward like he was afraid that if he waited, Alfred would disappear forever.

The initial touch of Arthur's lips was tentative, despite the force put behind getting them where they now were, but they became more bold as Alfred reciprocated. At some point in time, Alfred pushed Arthur back onto the couch they were sitting on and Arthur's lanky arms looped around Alfred's neck, drawing him closer until he was completely surrounded and intoxicated with the smell, feeling, and taste of Arthur. Eventually, they had to draw in air and Alfred got to take in the sight of Arthur spread out beneath him and the sound of his ragged breathing as he took much needed in oxygen.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Alfred breathed.

"I think I might have some idea," Arthur replied before pressing their lips together again.


End file.
